paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phantoms
The Phantoms are a Enemy group of Blackstar corp, and allies to The Peace Keepers The group is made up of nothing but dogs, Wolves, Foxes, and Coyotes with very strange powers. Info The Phantoms were founded in 1999, their leader is the twin sister of the Ghost Organization, but, the Phantoms are the Japanese division, Very little is known about this group, but, they have a strange power, they can morph into any object, phase through any object, regenerate quickly, and they have super speed. Before this, the Organization had regular agents.. until a genetic experiment was performed. Right now a leader for this organization is, Surprisingly, a young Female Wolf with Black Fur and Red eyes is Kehari. Purpose This Group's purpose is too rule the world, along with the Ghosts and T.P.K, they are really trying to make this happen, they are also trying to get rid of every Rouge Phantom and Half-Breed out there, They believe the are Impurities to their organization. Weapons & Combat This group doesn't use ANY guns, they rely on their fists for weapons, they use Japanese, Chinese and Korean martial arts, like Laido, Judo, Kendo, Kenjutsu, Kenpo, Kyudo, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, Aikido, Wing Chun, T'ai chi, Hankido, Hapkido, Taekwondo, etc. Location Their Main HQ is located in the Kanto region of Japan (Yes, it's real) in the City of Tokyo, it's a Large Black building in the Heart of Tokyo. Population The Phantom's population is about 576,000,000 which is very large for a organization that started in 1999. Language The Phantom's speak many Asian languages, like, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Mandarin, and Tibetan. Symbol The Phantom's symbol or mark is a Pure black rose, this confuses the enemy at times. Immunities They are immune to any Types of elements, including Lighting, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air, if you trap them, they will just phases right out of the trap, once again, no type of elements can harm them, it'll phase right through them, they are also immune to things that have physical matter. Half-Breeds Half-Breeds are the Offspring of a Regular Dog and a Phantom, they are required to be Eliminated when they are born, it is Forbidden for a Phantom to reproduce with a Regular Dog, Fox, Coyote or Wolf and as Punishment for the Phantom parent, they will kill the pup. Half-Breeds have some of their Parents abilities and are Strong as well. Weakness Their only weakness is being sealed away by a powerful sealing technique, which only they know. Allies Right now, this group are allies with The Peace Keepers. Trivia The Phantoms have no religion The Phantoms have ghost powers When needed, The Phantoms enter this thing called "The Phantom state" it allows them to be untouchable for a limited amount of time, more powerful Phantoms can stay in that state longer though. They are very wise, but cruel They don't die easily, they'll make it look like you've killed them. They can Fly or levitate They can hypnotize people They can Teleport They can control a persons body from a distance They are very strong. A Phantom can enter another beings body, and can control their body for a long time, or in other words, they can posses people and animals They can Shape shift They can change their voices to sound like different people. In the Anthro Verse.. they are hardcore. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Antagonists Category:Fanon Groups Category:Foxes Category:Wolves Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Coyote Category:Aggressive characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters